


Yui of the Blessing | 祝福のユイ

by CrystalSnow17



Category: Code Geass, Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angustía, Crack Relationships, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Geass, Humor, Komori Yui Centric, Menor Yui/Harem, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Slice of Life, War, Yui Centric, Yui con Geass, mencion de otros personajes, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: KarlHeinz está yendo contra la voluntad de la Conciencia Colectiva; y Lelouch Lamperouge ha sido encargado con la tarea de evitar que el rey vampiro erradique el orden de su realidad.La pieza clave en esta nueva partida de ajedrez es una chica frágil, de cuerpo y ahora de mente: Eva- no, Komori Yui sería la reina de las piezas en negras el tablero.





	Yui of the Blessing | 祝福のユイ

**Author's Note:**

> Primer publicación en AO3, un crossover de Diabolik Lovers con Code Geass.  
> Esto es un Semi-AU, donde no aparecen los Tsukinami, pero sí Kino, porque no manejo muy bien a Carla y Shin.  
> Además tengo que aclarar, que esta historia no ocurre en el mundo de Code Geass, sino en el de Diabolik Lovers, por lo que no hubo una conquista de Britannia a Japón, ni nada de eso xD
> 
> Espero que les guste ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer fanfiction en AO3, ¡Yay!  
> Como aclaración, esto es un SemiAU; no agrego a los Tsukinami porque me complicarían muchas cosas xD además de que no los puedo manejar muy bien.  
> La historia toma lugar luego del final de Code Geass R2, en el universo de Diabolik Lovers: o sea que no existe Britannia ni ocurrió nada de lo que pasó en el anime de Code Geass.  
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten ^^;
> 
> Y por supuesto, Diabolik Lovers, Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 

 

_Tengo una maldición._

_La sangre que los vampiros aman corre por mis venas._

_Soy una novia de sacrificio._

_Soy Eva._

_Mi destino fue elegido hace mucho tiempo,  
por alguien que no soy yo——_

_Cada noche me lo pregunto.  
¿Puedo realmente vivir así?_

 

_【Komori Yui】_

 

* * *

 

 

_—Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parece que tendré un día de clases sin incidentes —_ pensaba Yui, manteniendo su actitud positiva lo mejor que podía. 

Ya que en ese momento no sentía las repercusiones de la anemia en su cuerpo, ni había sido atacada por ninguno de los vampiros, sentía que estaba teniendo un día de suerte. Sonrió mientras se lavaba las manos en el baño de la escuela antes de salir para volver al salón, tenía que llegar al tercer periodo.

_—_ La próxima clase es... Inglés  _—_ recordó, preguntándose si estaría bien resuelta su tarea del libro de texto—. ¿Huh?

  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio a su profesora de inglés bajar por las escaleras con el subdirector, acompañados por un joven alto de cabello oscuro rasgos extranjeros. Ese joven hablaba animadamente con los profesores, pero no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Viendo que estaban caminando en su dirección, decidió entrar al salón para que no notaran que los estaba viendo. 

Cuando Yui se sentó, efectivamente, pasados unos pocos minutos la profesora entró acompañada del subdirector, justo en el instante en que las campanas que anunciaban el inicio del tercer periodo sonaron. Los que estaban de pie hablando con amigos se dirigieron a sus lugares. 

 

—Buenas noches, chicos y chicas —la profesora, una mujer de no más de veintiocho o veintinueve años, les saludó con su clásica sonrisa animada—. Antes de comenzar con la clase de hoy, el subdirector Asahina debe informarles algo.

— _¿...? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese chico extranjero que vi hace rato?_  —Pensó Yui, teniendo un presentimiento.

El subdirector, un hombre mayor, se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

 

—Buenas noches. Como dijo la profesora, tengo algo que informarles. Y es que a partir de hoy un nuevo estudiante se incorporará a su clase —los murmullos comenzaron a invadir el salón. Todos se preguntaban quién sería, si sería chico o chica, si sería alguien atractivo, cosas por el estilo—. Adelante, puedes pasar.

La puerta del salón se abrió una vez más, y por ella entró un joven alto, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos violetas que se robó las miradas de gran parte de las chicas del salón; en efecto, aquel joven era el mismo que Yui había visto hace unos momentos con los profesores. Ese chico tomó un gis, y escribió su nombre en la pizarra, tal como le habían indicado que lo hiciera.

—Mi nombre es Lelouch Lamperouge, es un placer conocerlos —su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa, mientras daba una rápida repasada visual a todos los estudiantes del aula, como si estuviera buscando a alguien—. Soy de Inglaterra, así que discúlpenme si tengo una mala pronunciación.

— _Lamperouge... así que después de todo si es extranjero_  —pensó Yui—. _Pero, ¿su pronunciación es bastante buena...?_

—El señor Lamperouge, como acaba de mencionar, no es japonés, así que espero que lo respeten y lo ayuden con las cosas que no entienda. ¿Está claro? —dijo el subdirector—. En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Espero que tengas una buena estadía en nuestra escuela, Lamperouge-san. Si me disculpan...

El subdirector salió, y los ojos de toda la clase estaban clavados en el extranjero, incluidos los de la profesora. 

—Y bien, Lamperouge-san, ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco sobre ti? —sugirió la profesora de inglés, a lo que Lelouch asintió.

—De acuerdo, profesora —volviendo a recorrer el salón con la mirada, habló—. Aunque nací en Inglaterra, estudié en Japón durante mucho tiempo desde mi infancia, pero no se me da muy bien escribir kanji. Espero me tengan paciencia, mis compañeros.

—En efecto, hablas japonés bastante bien —comenzó la profesora—, pero esta clase es de Inglés, así que la tendrás muy fácil ¿verdad? —rió—. Puedes sentarte... ah, junto a Minegishi-san.

Minegishi Sakura, una modelo que estudiaba en las noches debido a su trabajo, alzó la mano para llamar la atención de Lelouch, quien fue a sentarse en el pupitre vacío al lado de ésta.

— _Minegishi-san acaba de ganarse muchas miradas de envidia..._  —pensó Yui ahogando una risita—. _A pesar de que llegó hoy... parece que será muy popular, también._

Yui estuvo viendo en su dirección, su pupitre estaba en la fila del medio tres pupitres detrás del que ocupaba Lelouch al otro extremo del aula, sintiendo que había algo extraño con él; pero mientras lo veía charlar casualmente con su compañera, no podía detectar qué era eso que percibía.

— _...Debería dejar de preocuparme_  —Yui continuaba viéndolo, tratando de identificar ese algo que podía sentir, pero desvió su mirada hacia el frente cuando el nuevo estudiante notó lo que hacía—. _Sé que siento que hay algo raro en Lamperouge-kun, pero no debería preocuparme. Parece ser un chico normal..._

Y mientras Lelouch respondía sin problemas a las preguntas de la profesora, lo que provocó varias risas en el aula por los comentarios graciosos de ésta (¡Eres muy bueno, si! Aprendan de él, dos minutos en clase ¡Y ya habla fluido!).

_—Un chico perfectamente normal... —_ entonces, algo hizo clic en la mente de Yui _—. ... ...Pero, ¿por qué  vendría a una escuela nocturna como esta...?_

En ese momento, Yui no lo sabía, pero dos pares de ojos la estaban asesinando con la mirada por lo que acababa de hacer. 

Su día de clases sin incidentes se había terminado. Había visto demasiado tiempo al nuevo estudiante, y eso no le había gustado a Kanato y Ayato, para nada.

 

* * *

 

Yui corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, en un intento por huir de los tres, si, tres vampiros que la perseguían. 

Cuando el receso del tercer periodo empezó, ella había salido para ir a comprar algo de comer, y para su desgracia, fue seguida por dos enfadados trillizos que se encontraron con el tercero y juntos fueron a atormentarla. Porque siendo sinceros, solo podrían trabajar juntos para torturar a la novia de sacrificio un rato, y eso era una de las cosas que odiaba de ellos.

Ayato la tomó del brazo y la empujó con brusquedad a una pared, donde se vio acorralada por los tres vampiros, dos la miraban enfadados, casi indignados; y el tercero solo parecía divertirse con la situación. Vaya hermanos tan celosos, pensaba Laito.

—Entonces~ ¿Bitch-chan quiere seducir al nuevo de su salón? —Inclinándose para hablar en el oído de Yui, Laito continuó hablando—. Eso es ta~n cruel, considerando que todo el tiempo complacemos tus necesidades masoquistas...

—¡Eso no es...! —cuando la rubia comenzó a defenderse, por instinto se encogió de hombros e intentó retroceder al escuchar al trillizo del medio interrumpirla con un grito.

—¡MENTIROSA! —Le recriminó Kanato—. Apenas entró te lo comiste con la mirada, ¡¿Puedes ser un poco menos hipócrita y al menos aceptar lo que hiciste en vez de hacerte la victima por una vez en tu patética vida?!

—P-pero, Kanato-kun, eso no es... —el próximo en interrumpirla sería Ayato, quien chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—¡Cállate! Por una vez el histérico tiene razón en algo... —el pelirrojo jaló a Yui del sacó de su uniforme, para verla a los ojos con notorio enfado—. Entiendo que eres una mujer patética, pero eso es demasiado bajo hasta para ti.

—¡PERO YO NO HICE NADA!

Silencio.

Solo silencio.

La ira en el pelirrojo aumentó, justo como la del hermano con quien compartía la misma clase, y cuando Yui notó la tensión provocada por sus palabras, palideció.

—Lo... lo siento... no fue mi intención levantar la voz. Es solo... —pero los vampiros no la escucharían, nunca lo hicieron y probablemente nunca lo harán. Kanato quitó el listón del uniforme de Yui, Ayato quitó su saco del camino y Laito desabotonó un poco la blusa blanca que llevaba la chica. Sintió como la sostenían con fuerza, teniendo a Laito detrás de ella, a Kanato a la izquierda y a Ayato a la derecha, comenzó a temblar por el miedo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y sabía que no terminaría de esa forma.

—Es suficiente... mereces un castigo por tu insolencia... —dijo Ayato con brusquedad—. Hehe... Estás temblando... ¿tanto te emociona pensar que no uno, sino tres vampiros van a succionar tu sangre?

—Eso... eso no... —Yui sintió que apretaban el agarre en sus extremidades, así que tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor—. ...Por favor déjenme ir...

—Por supuesto que es así, es una perra, después de todo —Laito sujetó el cabello de Yui para que no le estorbara, y lamió la parte de atrás de su cuello provocandole escalofríos.

—No es más que una patética mujer cualquiera, no se puede esperar demasiado de ella —los fríos dedos de Kanato acariciaron su cuello—. Lo único que vale la pena en ella es su sangre.

—Por favor... —rogó por una última vez, a pesar de que sabía que no la dejarían ir.

El resto se sintió como un borrón en su memoria. Tres pares de colmillos se clavaron con brusquedad en su piel, y ese dolor agudo al que estaba tan acostumbrada dominó su cuerpo por completo, impidiéndole producir cualquier sonido mientras un par de lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos. Su corazón se aceleraba y sintió una descarga de adrenalina mientras su cerebro forzaba a sus brazos a moverse para sobrevivir a lo que le amenazaba, pero eso solo le ganó más dolor aún.

El mundo a su alrededor se veía borroso, y estaba segura de que sólo estaba de pie gracias al soporte que le daba el agarre de los vampiros, si la soltaran en ese momento no sería capaz de dar un paso sin caer. Ellos se daban el festín de sus vidas, y ella poco a poco sentía la desesperación habitual aumentar mientras su consciencia disminuía. Y en ese momento dejó de forcejear, y sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud.

Pero le pareció notar a una figura observar desde lejos. ¿Su rostro? No podía distinguirlo.

* * *

 

 

El cuerpo le dolía, ni siquiera sentía sus piernas. Estaba despierta, pero no tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos. Sentía frío, estaba tirada en el suelo. Su cerebro apenas registraba lo que estaba pasando, pero lo recordó. Recordó lo que había ocurrido e intentó incorporarse. Sus intentos fueron en vano, y terminó sentada, recargada en la pared. Comenzó a abotonar su blusa con manos temblorosas y tanteó el suelo con las mismas para buscar su moño; su vista aún estaba borrosa, estaba mareada y no podía enfocar. Cuando encontró el moño del uniforme, lo tomó y estaba por ponerselo como debía, pero se quedó viéndolo, con los ojos clavados en el accesorio que tenía entre sus manos, su respiración se alteró, y dejando salir todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando por bastante tiempo, comenzó a llorar, sin molestarse por mantener sus lamentos a bajo volumen, apretando con fuerza el moño.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?

¿Era un karma de alguna vida pasada? ¿El corazón de Cordelia solo estaba en ella por una elección aleatoria? ¿Por qué todos la torturaban como si ella tuviera la culpa de sus traumas? ¿Qué le impedía, en esos momentos, salir a la calle y acabar con todo? 

No entendía. No entendía la razón por la que nunca la dejaban morir. ¿Tan divertido era verla a ella, precisamente a ella, sufrir? A pesar de que todo lo que había hecho a lo largo del tiempo en que los conocía era intentar ayudarlos...

Ella era una buena persona. Ella creía. Ella creía en un Dios que planeaba las vidas de todos sus hijos, los humanos, a la perfección, y que todo tenía una razón de ser. Como lo que le enseñaron en la iglesia indicaba, ella rezaba y actuaba para que sus oraciones fueran respondidas... entonces ¿Por qué parecía que Dios la había abandonado a su suerte?

 

—Vi lo que pasó —una voz la hizo congelarse en su sitio, levantó la mirada, y logró identificar al estudiante extranjero; Lelouch Lamperouge, acercándose a ella con un semblante impasible—. ...¿Por qué no te defendiste? 

—Lo intenté —respondió ella con la voz rota—. Siempre lo intento... pero ellos... ellos son demasiado fuertes... —Yui no lo notó, pero Lelouch apretó levemente los puños—. Ellos no escucharán mis quejas. Ellos no... 

—Atacar a una pobre chica indefensa, no es humano —Lelouch se agachó frente a ella, que continuaba llorando sin pensar demasiado, solo podía concentrarse en desahogarse; su cerebro estaba lidiando con un tornado de pensamientos, preguntas y emociones—... Yui.

El británico la tomó de las manos, y en ese momento Yui sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se tornaba blanco. Podía escuchar en su mente la voz del chico, y veía extrañas luces de tonalidades azules, conexiones neuronales, los rostros de personas que no conocía, y todo eso se repetía una y otra vez. Como en un caleidoscopio, escuchaba voces murmurar palabras en un idioma que desconocía.

—Pareces tener una razón para vivir —escuchó la voz de Lelouch mientras estaba en ese estado, en un trance para cualquiera que la viera en ese momento—. Pero al mismo tiempo, no la tienes. Hagamos un contrato, Yui.

—¿Con... contrato? —aturdida y confundida, escuchó lo que él tenía que decirle.

—Eres débil, no _vives._ Y eso te molesta —comenzó—. Si tuvieras el poder, ¿serías capaz de _**vivir**_ realmente?

—Vivir... ...yo... ... —Yui dejó salir sus deseos, temerosa y a la vez determinada—. Quiero vivir... No quiero sufrir más.

—A cambio del poder, tendrás que ayudarme a cumplir mi misión aquí. Al aceptar este contrato, aceptarás sus términos. Mientras vivas, vivirás como ninguna otra persona. Una providencia diferente, un tiempo diferente, una vida diferente —Yui sintió como si su cuerpo flotara, se sentía libre, pero confundida, y sin embargo, su mente estaba concentrada en las palabras de Lelouch—. El poder del rey te llevará a una vida de soledad. ¿Estás preparada para eso?

 

Y de la nada, en su mente pasaron rápidamente imágenes de sus recuerdos; abandonada por su padre en la mansión Sakamaki, a los vampiros torturándola y manteniendola con vida... En un entorno cerrado, donde ella y todos eran **_víctimas_**  y a la vez _**culpables**_ de algo más grande.

Los vio portar máscaras de arrogancia que se quebraban, y tal como si fuera un espejo, la imagen la reflejó, para poco después quebrarse en pedazos.

—...Está bien. Acepto ese contrato.

Lelouch sonrió en cuanto vio a Yui cerrar los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió, su ojo derecho presentaba una tonalidad roja que fácilmente podía diferenciarse del color natural de sus ojos, siendo el símbolo del Geass lo único que brillaba en ese ojo.

—Y ahora... —Lelouch tomó el moño que la rubia sostenía, y lo puso como tenía que usarlo en su uniforme con delicadeza—. ¿Notas algún cambio?

Yui entreabrió los labios queriendo decir algo, cuando sus ojos se cerraron y perdió el conocimiento.

—...Ugh... anemia, cierto... —murmuró Lelouch, antes de tomar el saco de Yui y sacudirlo un poco. Con el saco en el hombro, intentó levantar a la chica en brazos, y se sorprendió al lograrlo; pues era muy ligera. Demasiado ligera, si él, de todas las personas, había logrado levantarla—. _...Tendremos que hablar después, por ahora..._

Lelouch la llevó con cuidado a la enfermería, la dejó recostada en una camilla y cubrió su torso con el saco. La observó durante un momento, conectando la información que había obtenido a lo largo del día, y salió de ahí. En su camino al salón de clases, se dedicó a actuar con cautela, no sabía si alguien lo había visto cargarla, pero lo más probable era que así fuera.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del salón para tomar sus cosas, alguien más la abrió desde adentro con brusquedad. Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes lo fulminó con la mirada, Lelouch frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, como si estuviera desafiándolo. 

—¿Necesitas algo de mi, compañero? —preguntó Lelouch con un tono extrañado, notablemente a la defensiva: como es normal en una situación así. El pelirrojo bufó y salió del salón empujándolo con el hombro sin decir una sola palabra.

 Lelouch tomó su bolso, y miró por la ventana, luna llena.

— _Vampiros, ¿eh?_  —pensó, planeando su próximo movimiento—. _...Puede que esto sea interesante._

* * *

 

_Novia manchada de sangre, atada con las cadenas de la oscuridad,  
¿aceptarás el papel al que te han forzado a interpretar?_

_O dime_

_¿Te opondrás al destino que te obligan a seguir?_

_Si realmente estás inconforme con tu vida, recuerda:_

_el cambio nunca sucederá si tu no haces nada._

_Entonces, ¿tu respuesta es—?_

 

_【Lelouch Lamperouge】_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando planeaba la historia, no sabía exactamente que clase de Geass podría tener Yui, y tras investigar un poco lo encontré.  
> El próximo capítulo estará centrado en Lelouch y las razones por las que está vivo, en el mundo de Diabolik Lovers, así como por qué puede otorgar Geass.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^!  
> No olviden comentar si desean~


End file.
